


brackets won't be necessary this year

by SlowBurnJane



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca hurts Aubrey's feelings, But she apologizes, Christmas Shopping, F/F, Idk what happened, Online Shopping, Prompt Fic, This wasn't supposed to be 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowBurnJane/pseuds/SlowBurnJane
Summary: “Oh my god, if you find one more person to put on the gift list, I’m breaking up with you. I swear.”“Um, dramatic much? It’s the doorman, Beca. We can’t not get the doorman a Christmas gift.”
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	brackets won't be necessary this year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - “Oh my god, if you find one more person to put on the gift list, I’m breaking up with you. I swear.” 
> 
> I found this prompt online to use as a throwaway writing warm-up. It intrigued me because to me the hyperbole went a bit too far. I mentally flipped through pairings where the person being spoken to wouldn't let it slide on by without comment and settled on Mitchsen. I only meant to write a few lines though, not 1k but I suppose that's how writing goes sometimes. Now if I could only write like this on the fic I'm *actually* trying to finish...

“Oh my god, if you find one more person to put on the gift list, I’m breaking up with you. I swear.”

Beca pushed her laptop away from her on the table and raked her fingers through her hair in frustration. Aubrey calmly reached out and pulled it closer so she could see the list on the screen. “Um, dramatic much? It’s the doorman, Beca. We can’t  _ not _ get the doorman a Christmas gift,” Aubrey said, adding a new bullet point to the list for the doorman’s name. She paused, “Also? You’re an asshole.”

Beca frowned, “Why, because I hate shopping or because it didn’t occur to me to give Stanley a Christmas gift?”

“Neither. You’re an asshole because you joked about breaking up with me.” 

Beca slumped in her seat, immediately remorseful. She knew she had crossed a line when it had flown out of her mouth but she had hoped somehow Aubrey wouldn’t register the childish threat. Beca had tried hard to grow out of her habit of launching verbal barbs when stressed out or defensive but occasionally she slipped.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Bree. That was really stupid of me. I won’t joke about that again,” Beca promised. “You know that was completely untrue and wouldn’t happen in a million years. I love you an insanely ridiculous,  obscenely large amount. It actually can’t be measured. NASA gave up once it stretched past the solar system…” she trailed off. Aubrey was staring at the laptop screen but Beca could tell she was listening so she searched for more words.

“It’s just, I’m so not into gift buying in the first place. Making a mix or a playlist for someone is easy and enjoyable. Going to the mall though? That’s a nightmare. Sure, finding someone the perfect gift always sounds like it’ll be a great idea, in theory, but then I get stressed out and run out of time and suddenly it’s the 24th and I haven’t found anything yet.”

Aubrey began typing again, adding notes beside names on the list. “Nice to know every Christmas gift I’ve received from you was a last minute panic-buy,” Aubrey said.

Relief flooded Beca and she sat up straighter, wagging a finger. “Nu-uh, there was one of your gifts I didn’t buy at the last minute,” she argued. 

Aubrey smirked at the laptop screen as she typed, “Ah yes, the hooded sweatshirt with ‘aca-booze-me’ printed across the chest. You truly outdid yourself that year.”

“You pretend you don’t like it but it’s always the one you put on when you’re cold,” Beca countered smugly. She grinned at Aubrey, biting her tongue as Aubrey glanced over at her.

“Shut up,” Aubrey said, mouth quirking as she fought the smile and blush spreading across her face. She reached out to swat Beca’s arm but Beca shifted away and grabbed her hand instead, slotting their fingers together.

“Look, I know shopping for gifts stresses you out,” Aubrey admitted, raising their joined hands to kiss the back of Beca’s hand before letting go so she could type. “That’s why I’m suggesting you do all of it online like I’m doing. There are a million Etsy-type stores online where you can find wonderful, unique gifts without going to the mall.” 

Aubrey clicked a few links and gestured toward the screen, “For example, this year I’m sending the Bellas wine glasses with their name and vocal range etched on the side.”

Beca hummed thoughtfully. “That’s pretty cool,” she said and then frowned. “Wait, you mean ‘we’, right? We’re sending the Bellas the wine glasses?” she asked.

Aubrey shifted her eyes away from the screen and gave Beca a look before resuming her browsing. “No, I mean  _ I’m _ ordering them and  _ I’m _ wrapping them and organizing the delivery of them so  _ I’m _ giving them the gift.”

“But...why wouldn’t we say they were from the both of us? We live together!” Beca argued, incredulous.

Aubrey tilted her head toward Beca and fixed her with another look. “You only get your name on the tags if you help me with some part of the process, Beca. I’m your girlfriend, not your personal assistant.” She turned back to the screen.

Beca inhaled deeply and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before deflating. She knew Aubrey was right. She did sluff off an unfair amount of things onto her girlfriend. That personal assistant thing might need to be looked into at some point.

“Okay, fine. I’ll help you wrap them up and mail them off or whatever,” Beca promised, waving her arm vaguely toward the door. “I’m sorry, babe,” she said quietly, “I really do appreciate that you always manage to be on top of this stuff and you always seem to know what people would like,” she added, visibly relaxing when Aubrey finally turned fully toward her on the chair. 

Aubrey reached out and squeezed Beca’s hand, smiling at her affectionately.

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll do the ordering and you help with wrapping. The mailing and porch drop offs we can split up once everything is ready to go. We’ll get through the list by the end of the weekend,” Aubrey proposed, tugging Beca toward her. Beca hummed happily as their lips met. She leaned in for a second and then a third kiss before pulling back abruptly.

“Wait, we’ve been together for over two years now,” Beca said, a tremor of apprehension in her voice. “Are you saying that my name hasn’t been on any of the holiday or birthday gifts sent out to the girls? Or our parents?” 

Aubrey leaned in and kissed Beca’s mouth hanging slightly agape. “Nope,” she said, pulling back to return to browsing on the laptop. Beca sat there completely stunned for a long moment.

“Aubrey!” Beca shrieked. Aubrey glanced over at her and smirked.

“I’m kidding, Beca. Of course your name was on them.”

Beca heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god.” 

“In brackets.” Aubrey said under her breath, opening the web browser to begin shopping.

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed. “Of course it was.”

“Well, if you’re going to help this year, you can write on the tags,” Aubrey reminded her.

“I might put  _ your _ name in brackets this year,” Beca grumbled.

Aubrey laughed, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I hate that you know that.”

“I  _ love _ that I know that. I love you, Beca”

“I love you too, babe.”


End file.
